When a person observes a three-dimensional (3D) object, because the person's left eye and right eye are in different horizontal positions separated by a small distance, the two object images viewed by the left eye and the right eye are different. The difference between the two object images is called parallax. Because of the existence of the parallax, the person can feel changes in depth in a 3D world.
With the rapid development of 3D display technologies, autostereoscopic 3D technology is being used in more applications in the fields of mobile phones, tablets, notebooks, and TV, etc., and a series of related products have entered market. An autostereoscopic display apparatus generally includes a display panel and an optical grating. Optical gratings are mainly divided into two categories: slit gratings and lens gratings. Slit gratings are based on pinhole imaging principle, such as dynamic slit gratings, while the lens gratings are based on lens refraction/reflection principle, such as dynamic liquid crystal lens gratings.
However, many existing 3D display devices have certain limitations on hardware and their optical gratings often cause light interference and diffraction, etc. The display effects of those display devices may be undesired.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.